


Carry on Daughter

by GraceMac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMac/pseuds/GraceMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it all be like if Dean was a she instead of a he? I really think that things would be the same but slightly different. In my version Dean and Castiel eventually become "something" It has no definition and no reason behind it. To Deal it just "is".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is GENDERBENDING/GENDERSWITCH. These are also drabbles/oneshots that take place in the same universe.

feathers

She wonders if the way the down feathers from the pillows feel like his actual feathers. If he let her touch them would they feel soft and silky against her skin?

Dean moves her hands up Castiel’s back to where his shoulder blades are. This is the area where his wings should be. When he is awake and she touches him here he merely just looks at her curiously. But when he is asleep.. like now.. she can stroke his skin and watch as goosebumps form along his skin. His reaction just shows how sensitive he is in that area.

Shifting she moves closer to her angel.

Her angel, she sort of likes the ring to that.

“Still awake?” A deep voice vibrates against her thin cotton covered shirt. For some reason she has an issue not wearing a shirt to bed with him. As much as he says its natural to be completely naked she begs to differ. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is a son of God or something. But its not something Dean dwells on.

“Kind of.” she mumbled and buries her face into the back of his shoulder blade. Turning she rests her cheek against it.

“I know what you want Dean. You can’t have it… at least not yet.” There is a brief moment before he continues. “When we are home I will show you that and much more about myself.”  
Home.

He’s talking about Heaven. And yes Dean understands that Heaven is his home but sometimes she is jealous of that place. After all this time why can’t be just say that here, with her is his home too? He tells her that Heaven is her home as well as his. And when they do die they will be together there. Another thing she is so unsure of. But again its something she doesn’t think of. Because thinking of them dying scares the ever loving shit out of her.  
And as if Castiel knows what her body needs he rolls over towards her and fluffs the pillow that they are both sharing.

One of those long pillows that stretch across the entire width of the queen size bed.  
She watches him move the pillow with his hands and knows the feathers are moving under it and she again wishes she could touch his.


End file.
